George
by greenluva89
Summary: For all you geroge-a-holics out there - this is for you! George's parents died when he was younger, fighting for the Order of the Phoenix. Was adopted to an solitary old lady...I won't spoil the rest for you! rated K just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I never write disclaimers, but I decided to make this clear: George is JKR's (not mine – I wish!) but anything that you don't recognise **is **mine!

Chapter One

_Monday again_. Thoughts of hatred went through George's mind as he pulled on his t-shirt, two sizes too big. Maria, his grandmother was already in the kitchen, organising his lunch as he made his way down the hall, his nose smelling toast.

"Hi Grandma." Even though George was in a bad mood, he tried to be cheery for his grandmother.

"Good morning George."

"Thanks for lunch."

"That's quite alright." "Now sit down and eat your toast before it gets too cold."

After breakfast, George shoved his lunch and books into his bag. It's only one week. Just five more days, then I have the weekend free, he assured himself. Five is not too bad. At least it's not ten. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed his bag, shouted a quick goodbye to his grandmother, then left, slamming the door. It was a horrible, misty morning. Ugh. George breathed out a white cloud, proof it was too cold and started his fifteen-minute walk to school, trudging along.

George arrived at school, the bell ringing in the background. Perfect. He would not have to wait around. Heading for English, he remembered he had forgotten to do his assignment. Crap.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Running around for what seemed like an age in Sports, then a pile of even more boring subjects afterwards, teachers droning on for centuries, their voices monotone.

Later, in detention, George considered his day. It had been okay. Mr Gardens had not been too angry and didn't punish him too much for the non-existent assignment. It must have been one of his good days. There had also been this new boy, Trevor, who had showed up in most of his classes, clinging to George like a sheet of glad wrap. George had been happy to see him go, but then, he was someone to talk to, to make his days that little bit less boring.

George's late homecoming did not surprise Maria. George was often in detention, due to his lack of organisation of his homework. Maria did not want to sit him down and force him to do the work, but how would he survive when she was not there to support him financially if he couldn't get a proper, paying job? Ever since she had accepted full responsibility for George, after his parents' death, she had hoped that she would live until he was at least old enough to live by himself legally. Maria had known she would have to work extra hard with George and their relationship, due to the situation, but she had never incorporated his total failure in school. She was going to have to sort something out soon.

George entered the kitchen and sat down for his afternoon tea. Maria put down a plate with a few pieces of her shortbread and two glasses of milk. Pulling up a stool, she sat down by George.

"How was your day today?" Maria asked

"It was actually quite good." "There was this new boy in my class, he sat next to me." George left out the part about his detention.

"Oh." "What is he like?" Maria was pleased. George had finally found a friend.

"He's quite nice." "A bit clingy and attention-seeking though." George was relieved his grandmother had not said anything about him coming home late. She's getting older, George thought. She must be forgetting the time.

"Great." Maria answered. George was jolted out of his thoughts. "Maybe he can come here for tea sometime." Maria was already planning. This was the best news she had heard all day.

"Yeah, maybe." George replied, and, on finishing his shortbread, left for his bedroom.

Maria was left to scheme. Excellent. Maybe this new boy could come over for the afternoon one day. Or should she possibly get his mother over for biscuits and tea first? She was all ideas.

**A/N:** Review please! I always like updating quickly when there are reviews, as I know people are out there waiting for more! (Hopeful!) I don't mind criticism or fixing up my mistakes, so you're welcome to point them all out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I never write disclaimers, but I decided to make this clear: George is JKR's (not mine – I wish!) but anything that you don't recognise **is **mine! Including the writing!

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Maria was up, making George's lunch when he came into the kitchen, earlier than usual.

"You're up early." Maria commented

"Yeah. I had to do some maths." Good, Maria thought. He is finally taking an initiative and getting his homework done. For once.

"Maybe you might want to ask Trevor to tell his mother that she is welcome to pop round one morning to meet up." Maria had decided that it would be better to meet Trevor's mother first. If Trevor's mother and herself created a good friendship, then hopefully the two boys would as well. Not that she was trying to force a friendship between the boys, but George seriously needed some friends. Especially before he goes to intermediate.

"Sure. Could he possibly come over sometime after school?" George asked. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked Trevor, but one friend would surely be better than no friend. No friends usually meant endless mocking and teasing from the so-called 'popular' kids at school. Maybe if he had friends, or even one friend, then hopefully it might put them off the scent.

"Yes, sure. Tell him we will have to organise a day. However, I want to meet his mother first, so don't make it too soon. It would probably be better if you two were a bit better friends first, it'll be less awkward." George groaned inwardly. In all his other previous (failed) friendships, his grandmother had insisted on meeting their mothers first. Of course, that was not the case with Lee. His grandmother had tea with his father instead, after George had explained that he no longer had a mother. Lee. That was the one exception. He had always had a great time with Lee, and their friendship had been the only one that had not failed. Of course, once Lee had left, (his father had wanted to move further north to study some weird plants called Billyweed – or was it Dillyweed?) he had been friendless once again.

"Okay, Grandma, thanks. I should probably head off now so that I'm not late for school."

"That's alright. Don't forget to ask Trevor about his mother."

"I won't. Thanks Grandma." He grabbed lunch and headed out the door. It was not as misty this morning, probably because he was later than the usual late. He doubled his pace, hoping, probably for the first time in his life, to make it before the bell rang.

He got to school, as wished, just before the bell rang and started searching for Trevor. George expected him to be milling around, hoping to get noticed be the 'popular' boys, like he was yesterday, but instead found the end of the corridor empty. Before George could start searching for him, the bell rang, and he headed off to Science.

Trevor was not there either. George thought he was probably late and found a couple of vacant seats and sat down, waiting expectantly for the teacher to start his drone.

"Right folks. Today we're going to do something exciting!" George's science teacher stood up from his desk and started pulling things out from various cupboards excitedly.

"We are all going to dissect a leaf!" When his teacher heard everyone groan, he looked up innocently. "What? Do you want to write down leaf terminology instead?" By the stunned silence emanating from the classroom, he seemed a bit clueless. "You can do writing if you want. There are dictionaries over there. But I, I am going to find some leaves and cut them up!" He was still enthusiastic.

"Sir. We don't_ want_ to write, but we were just a little stunned. You have never done anything practical with us before. We were only surprised." One of the boys that had previously taunted George had spoken up, keeping his voice polite. There was no way he wanted to copy dictionaries and George agreed with him for once. Dictionaries were far too thick to write out in one lesson, let alone two or even three. If they started now, they would probably still be copying come the end of the year.

"Okay, okay. Now come outside, take a few _fresh_ leaves and come back and I'll show you what to do."

George was barely listening. Trevor was still not here. Apparently that was odd, according to what Trevor had said yesterday about being ever so organised. Unless he was sick? He headed outside with the rest of the class and proceeded to find some _leaves_.

**A/N:** This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written for anything on fanfic. (that's not saying much, but I'm not very good at long things. Today, however, everything flowed. Anyway, enough about me, how are you? Thank you very much to my reviewers: **digigirl02** and **FunkyFiction**. Also, thanks to **FunkyFiction** for Story Alerting.


End file.
